1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including contact plugs and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
There technology proposals relating to stacking memory cells over substrates in order to increase the degrees of integration within semiconductor devices. The memory cells stacked over the substrates may be coupled to conductive patterns. The conductive patterns may be arranged over the substrates at different heights. In order to independently apply an electrical signal to the conductive patterns arranged at different heights, contact plugs may be coupled to the conductive patterns. The conductive patterns may be patterned to form a stepped structure to open contact regions of the conductive patterns, and the contact plugs may be coupled to the contact regions of the conductive patterns opened through the stepped structure.
However, errors may occur when the conductive patterns are patterned into the stepped structure. For example, misalignment may occur between the contact plugs and the conductive patterns due to these errors.